This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Gopinath of the Department of Electrical Engineering and Dr. Vaughan together with two Electrical Engineering doctoral students, Hyoungsuk Yoo and Sung Minh, and Biomedical Engineering doctoral student Can Akgun, are exploring the use of meta-materials in the generation and shaping of RF fields within a coil. A University of Minnesota Medical Devices Center Grant helps to support this project, as well as Vaughan's NIH EB000895.